Hi no Ai
by Celestial DreamBlaze
Summary: *NOTE*Aah!! another one!! _BUT_ not Usa-centered.. shocking ne?? Rei-based... Rei's lonely and it's up to Usa to end her loneliness. they go away somewhere.. but where.. Usa get's them lost.. Rei, of course, gets angry.. .. u choose the place/guy


Hi no Ai  
Prologue: A Lonely Tear  
Sailor Moon/???? Crossover  
~Blaze  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yup.. a new one, and not even a Usa fic.. Are you shocked?! Me, Usagi/anyone lover has decided to do a fic on a char. OTHER than Usa?! Oh the horrors.. hehe.. actually, I plan to do all my fave. SM chars. with their guys and Rei is one of'm..   
  
Please review if you like it, I know it's short but this is the prologue. If people don't respond I won't even bother to post the next chapter (which I already have.)  
  
This will be Rei-based.. minimal inclusion of the other scouts and Usa will be in it too.. just not much as Rei, Usa-chan is my friend.. :P  
  
Disclaimer: own squat.  
  
Ages: Rei and Usagi- 18  
  
Crossover with ????? You choose the place and the guy..   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Drowsily, pale white hands rubbed tired eyes. Her body ached with an unknown tiredness she wasn't aware she'd ever realized before. Exotic violet eyes stare, flames dancing brightly in the soulful orbs. Gracefully, her eyes close and a tear gently treks down her cheek, glimmering brightly on her light skin.   
  
'Why can't I find love?'  
  
Rei sighs, she was lonely.   
  
The great Mars no Senshi was lonely.   
  
She wanted love and her pride would never admit to ANYONE that she was lonely; that she needed someone. She refused to go through that insane guy hunting Minako, Usagi, and Makoto went through. It was too much and, though she like her friends and best friend, they could be scary sometimes. True, she had her few crushes and went gaga over them, like the Starlights and Mamoru. Even then, it wasn't real; it was the sensation they exuded. She could feel their energy; it was so powerful, so magnifying.   
  
It was what made finding her 'only love' harder. How would she find him when she needed someone strong enough to protect her; mind, body, and spirit, she needed someone she could trust, someone she could lay it all down for.   
  
It was impossible though, how many guys, much less powerless ones, could top three 'aliens' from another galaxy and the Prince of Earth himself?  
  
Silently she gets up from her kneeling position in front of the great fire. The soft sounds of footsteps walking on the matted floor. Sliding the paper doors open, she dresses out of her shrine robes and changes into her fighting gi.  
  
The gi, was simple but served its purpose well. The off-white robe lined with red was sturdy enough to keep her protected from attacks and light enough as to not constrict her moves; the loose pants formed to her figure lightly and protected her from needless scratches when practicing her kata.   
  
Closing her eyes she exhales, and immediate calm washing over her. Slowly her arms move in a fluid motions followed by the light sweeps of footsteps as she artfully glides through the peaceful grounds of the Hikawa Shrine. Cherry blossoms fell to the sacred soils of earth, the small stream trickled down it's rocky path below, the occasional sigh of the wind blowing lightly on Rei's hair. Doing the Kata was always tranquil; it calmed her mind from all troubles and stress.   
  
Usagi ran up the steps of the Shrine. Long used to the many stairs that graced the beautiful temple. Instead of her usual wail-like call, she walked quietly up the steps.  
  
She stopped to admire the sight before her. Rei was doing, what was it called... Oh yah, the Kata*, a form of practicing martial arts; it enhanced and opened your awareness around you.   
  
Usagi had always loved watching Rei make such graceful movements, sometimes envied how the Shinto priestess could be as skilled as she was beautiful. She watched as the sun glinted off of Rei's raven hair revealing radiant streaks of purple. The swift and silent movements as she now sparred with an invisible attacker. She watched as Rei's simple and elegant kata quickly turned complex and intricate.  
  
She continued to watch, but for some reason, Rei's movements were off today. Usagi scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. What was wrong? She was quickly startled to see a lone tear drop grace the Maidens face. Usagi closed her eyes and searched Rei's aura.   
  
It was the one source of power she had before she was ever Sailor Moon, it was the truthful auras that allowed her to like people so easily.   
  
Rei's aura was a fiery red with bursting iridescent flames of orange and purple. Auras were what revealed a persons' personality. Like her aura, Rei was a fiery girl with strong feelings, her heart was always light and arrogant, an arrogance that hid what she really felt. Despite what she knew, Usagi was still surprised to sense the aura was filled with sadness.   
  
Opening her eyes, she glanced at Rei more thoroughly; she could see it now, the half-heartened movements and the incorrect posture in her form. The sadness was weighing her down so much that it even slurred Rei's usually favorite activity.   
  
Suddenly, Usagi felt ashamed. She considered Rei as her best friend, and not to let that sadness go unnoticed...  
  
Determined, she brought it as her duty to cure Rei of that sadness, no matter what it is.   
  
Usagi entered the clearing, putting her plan to action.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*ever watched Jet Li's "the One?" well.. the forms he does on the roof tops, I've been told, that's the Kata... I've heard there are many more complex forms of it.. btw that's what Rei's doing. Forgive me if I'm correct and have taken offense to anyone. It was what I have learned and believe, if I am wrong tell me otherwise so I can get my facts straight.  
  
Done for now.. input on what you want and what crossover.. it won't really be a crossover.. more like alti-universe and the guy will simply just be there.. it's a romance people seeing as I can't even get a damn guy.. they're so immature it's scary.. ::shudders:: I just read this over and I realized it could even make a good Rei/Usagi fic.. I don't mind shoujo ai but I dunno if I'm good enough to write one.. totally up to you..   
  
Luv ya'll lots and many alohas  
~Blaze 


End file.
